As a technique in which a large torque is outputted from a motor, a geared motor has been proposed in which an output member whose outer peripheral portion is formed with a spiral groove is provided between a first plate part and a second plate part of a frame and a motor pinion fixed to a rotation shaft is transmitted to a gear part of the output member (see Patent Literature 1). In this case, an outer diameter of the gear part of the output member is set to be larger than that of a portion provided with the spiral groove of the output member and thereby a large reduction gear ratio is secured.